El experimento
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: "Moriré con la duda" declaraste con la poca fuerza de voluntad que te quedaba. "¿Y si te ofrezco la posibilidad de salir de ella?" retrucó él en voz grave, acortando aun más la distancia. "Acá, en este momento. Hagamos el experimento".


¡Hola!

Ya que las estresé con Tu Verdugo y Vendetta, este fic tiene por fin resarcir el daño psicológico causado, a través de una pequeña historia, liviana y sencilla, que apareció de súbito en mi cabeza y quise compartir con ustedes.

Saludos cósmicos.

 _ **Mad**_

Nota: Este fic no tiene ninguna relación con el resto. No entra en el sistema de universos paralelos.

.

* * *

.

 **El Experimento**

.

De blanco iba la novia, pero era un blanco crudo, elegante, con incrustaciones y encajes. Su delgada pero sinuosa figura estaba abrazada por la tela a partir del pecho, dejando un amplio escote en la espalda, uno que no dejó a nadie indiferente a medida que avanzaba, pues se acentuaba con su cabello oscuro tomado en un sencillo moño.

.

 _Ella no necesitaba más. Era naturalmente hermosa._

.

Caminaba por el pasillo adornado con flores recién cortadas, llevando el mentón en alto en dirección a su amado, que la esperaba nervioso, muy nervioso, en el altar. Podías notarlo, él jugaba demasiado con sus gafas, impaciente por la anticipación, e incómodo por ser el centro de atención.

Cuando ella pasó por tu lado, te provocó un extraño escalofrío y te frotaste los brazos para combatirlo. Sabías que te toleraba, pero que no eras santa de su devoción. Nunca entendiste por qué. Nunca le hiciste nada.

Desde afuera debía verse peculiar el cuadro, ya que te encontrabas sola en el lado derecho de la iglesia, mientras que en el lado izquierdo no cabía un alfiler. Harry te miró brevemente antes de que llegara su futura esposa a su lado, y te esbozó una sonrisa agradecida por estar ahí con él _._

 _._

 _¿Cómo no estarlo?_

 _._

Si bien eras amiga de Ginny, no fuiste capaz de abandonarlo cuando él decidió dejar a la pelirroja y comenzar un romance explosivo con nadie más ni nadie menos que Pansy Parkinson, para sorpresa de todo el mundo mágico. Al parecer, la mujer llegó a la vida del elegido abriéndose paso a patadas, de una forma arrebatadora, casi ilegal. Y ahí estaban, un año después, sellando el pacto, esta vez de por vida, a pesar de que todo el círculo de él reprobara la unión.

Lo viste dar el sí, te sacaste fotos con la pareja, brindaste en la cena por la felicidad de ambos, bailaste una pieza con él, y ahora estabas en la fiesta, escondida en una esquina, esperando que pasara el tiempo prudente para poder marcharte sin parecer maleducada. Una cosa era ser la amiga fiel y otra muy distinta era no estar incómoda por la situación. Lo estabas. Te sentías fuera de lugar con tu sencillo vestido amarillo, uno que ofendió a muchas invitadas ancianas de sangre pura ya que el color para ellas significaba desprecio. Solo esperabas que Parkinson no creyera lo mismo. No querías partir con el pie izquierdo con la flamante señora Potter.

–Nadie hubiera imaginado que del lado del novio, el salvador del mundo, solo asistiera una persona a acompañarlo en su gran día –te habló una voz conocida por sobre el ruido–. Debo admitir que el bastardo tiene cojones para haberse casado de todas formas.

Te cruzaste de brazos sin presupuestarlo y fingiste no oírlo, aunque por el rabillo podías verlo, pues se había colocado a tu costado. Túnica de gala impecable, ojos grises como el acero y hebras doradas cayendo por su frente, Draco Malfoy sostenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano derecha mientras la izquierda reposaba en el bolsillo. Maldijiste tu mala suerte. Ahora estabas bajo su radar, y eso que habías sorteado la velada sin problemas.

–Siempre pensé que terminaría contigo –continuó él, bebiendo otro sorbo sin dejar de ver como las parejas se contoneaban al son de la música–. Curioso que justamente tú fuiste la única que lo apoyó en esto.

–Harry es como mi hermano –te apresuraste a aclarar, hosca y sin mirarlo–. No hay nada entre nosotros.

–¿Salvo una tensión que duró por años? –rió el maldito–. Vamos, Granger, no tienes porqué negarlo.

Te giraste en cuarenta y cinco grados para enfrentarlo, con las manos en jarra en tus caderas.

–No hables estupideces, Malfoy –espetaste en tono de advertencia–. Nunca hubo tensión alguna. Además, yo estoy con Ron.

Él se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada y terminó su vino, dejándolo en la bandeja de un mozo que iba pasando por el lado.

–De momento –respondió con simpleza.

–¿De momento?

–Todos saben que no van a durar.

Sentiste que tu mandíbula se desencajaba unos milímetros por su descaro _. ¿Quién le daba derecho a opinar sobre tu relación?_ Eso sí que era el colmo.

–¿Por qué habrían de pensar eso? –replicaste en una mezcla de extraño y enfado.

Pasó otro mozo y Malfoy aprovechó de sacar otra copa, levantándola hacia ti como en una especie de brindis, bebiendo un poco antes de contestar.

–Él es una buena persona, pero es demasiado sencillo para alguien como tú... No. Eso no lo define. ¿Cuál es la palabra? Básico. Muy básico –aseguró como si nada, logrando que boquearas de indignación–. Pero bueno. Si quieres vivir en la negación allá tú. Al menos Potter ahora por fin pudo superarte con Pansy, ya que con la comadreja pequeña no le resultó.

Parpadeaste descolocada.

–¿Estás drogado? –preguntaste con sinceridad.

–Bebido –explicó, levantando las cejas de forma lúdica–. Voy por la quinta copa. Las bodas me provocan unas ganas de perder el conocimiento atroz. Demasiada alegría me da jaqueca. Tengo un límite de felicidad por día, ¿sabes?

Negaste con la cabeza y bufaste con sarcasmo. Si él quería fastidiarte, tú también podías jugar ese juego.

–¿No será la típica reacción del ex? –quisiste molestar–. ¿Que ella avanzó y tú no? ¿Te replanteas la vida, Malfoy?

Pero él resopló como toda respuesta.

–Por favor –comenzó sin acusar el golpe–. Entre nosotros solo había buen sexo. Nada más. Ella lo sabía. Yo también. Lo disfrutamos hasta que ella se enamoró de San Potter y ahí terminamos. Sin rencores. Aquí la única que puede reclamar es la chica Weasley porque se lo levantaron, y tú, la eterna platónica que se quedó sin su oportunidad.

Harta de sus pullas, y preocupada de que alguien pudiera escuchar sus locuras, lo agarraste de la túnica para acercarlo hasta tu altura y enfatizar tu molestia.

–Grábatelo en la cabeza, Malfoy. Ya te dije que no pasa nada con Harry –farfullaste entre dientes, amenazante.

Pero la cercanía a él solo le causó gracia, pues una sonrisa socarrona nació en su afilado rostro.

–Repítelo hasta que te lo creas –te susurró, agregando para tu extrañeza–. Por cierto, bonito escote. Te sienta el amarillo.

Retrocediste a toda velocidad completamente colorada. Habías olvidado que ese vestido por delante dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de tus curvas, y al tomarlo de esa forma, prácticamente le entregaste una visión privilegiada de tu anatomía.

–Ven –dijo él entonces, tomándote del brazo para obligarte a avanzar hacia el resto.

–¿Qué haces?

–Vamos a bailar, Granger.

–¿Con la sangre sucia sabelotodo? –indagaste, mordaz.

–Con la misma –corroboró, para luego añadir–. Y sí, entendí el sarcasmo, y sabes bien que ya no creo en esas imbecilidades. Después de todo, te ha tocado ser mi guardiana estos dos años y has comprobado que mi comportamiento ha sido impecable.

No le pudiste contradecir el punto, pues era verdad. Después de la guerra, los integrantes del bando oscuro que no fueron condenados con estadía en Azkaban, salvándose del encierro por diversos motivos, quedaron bajo estricta vigilancia de Wizengamot, que solicitó a distintos magos y brujas de impecable reputación servir de vigilantes de conducta para comprobar su adaptación en la sociedad y su conformidad con las normas.

Por algún azar del destino que aún no comprendes –o una cruel ironía–, el tribunal decidió que tú serías la de Draco Lucius Malfoy, al cual tenías que visitar al menos una vez a la semana para verificar su comportamiento e informar mensualmente sobre el particular. Y a pesar de que en un comienzo la idea no te agradó en lo absoluto, desde el primer encuentro él parecía otra persona. No habían rastros de ese crío maldadoso que solía hacerte la vida a cuadritos. No. Solo veías a alguien que trataba de ser una mejor persona, aunque a veces su carácter le jugara en contra y eso derivara en una que otra pelea.

–¿Por qué no vino? –te interrogó sacándote de tus recuerdos, mientras avanzaban al centro de la pista.

–¿Ron? –indagaste, y él asintió–. Es obvio, ¿no crees? Ginny es su hermana. Como terminaron las cosas, si bien siguen siendo amigos con Harry, no podía venir sin ganarse el odio de ella. Así que yo vengo en representación de los dos.

–Mejor para mí –sentenció susurrando en tu oreja, deteniéndose para darte una vuelta–. Así tengo acompañante por la noche.

Él se separó y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, animándote a bailar, pero tú lo mirabas perpleja, clavada en tu posición. Todo era algo realmente surrealista.

–Malfoy –te acercaste a gritarle, ya que el volumen era alto y querías asegurarte que te escuchara–. No sé si sea bueno que te vean así conmigo. Pueden pensar que mis informes mensuales sobre tu desempeño no son imparciales.

–Me importa una mierda –respondió sobre la marcha–. Además, si te suelto mi madre intentará nuevamente de buscarme una mujer para casarme. Lo hace en cada boda porque cada una de ellas le recuerda que sigo soltero y teme que nunca le de un nieto. Considérate mi escudo por la velada.

Lo tomaste del brazo para alejarlo de la pista, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraban las mesas de la cena ya desocupadas. No deseabas seguir gritando, menos con tantos curiosos alrededor. Lo que menos necesitabas era robarle la atención a los novios.

–¿Y quién te dijo que accedería a eso? –le espetaste al soltarlo.

–¿Tienes un mejor plan? –refutó él–. Porque estar en una esquina con cara de kneazle degollado no parecía muy divertido. Además, acéptalo. La pasas bien conmigo. O sino, ya me habrías liberado de la vigilancia.

–La vigilancia dura tres años –le recordaste con tu vocecita de sabelotodo–. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

–Por favor, Granger –contestó incrédulo–. Sé que cumplida más de la mitad de la pena, si los informes son favorables, el guardia puede proponer absolución condicional.

–No es tan sencillo –objetaste de inmediato, nerviosa.

Pudiste ver como él olía tu incomodidad, pues una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

–Vamos, Granger. Hablemos con la franqueza que da el alcohol.

–No he tomado una gota. No me gusta.

–Eso lo vamos a solucionar. Estás demasiado tensa.

Nuevamente te tomó del brazo y te llevó, esta vez, al bar abierto. Lo viste susurrarle a la mujer que preparaba los tragos algo que no alcanzaste a oír, pero aun así, esperaste que ella hiciera su magia. En menos de cinco minutos, con una mueca coqueta, ella le entregaba un trago a Malfoy y Malfoy te lo extendía a ti. El contenido de ese vaso parecía un maldito arcoíris. Lleno de colores y con crema en la parte superior.

–¿Qué es esto? –espetaste.

–Alcohol –explicó con obviedad–. Este es muy dulce, prácticamente un postre. Te ayudará a relajarte.

Rodaste los ojos, hastiada con su insistencia en relación al tópico.

–Deja de repetir eso. No estoy nerviosa –te defendiste, pero aun así, recibiste el trago que te ofrecía.

El puso la mano en tu espalda para dirigirte de regreso a las mesas vacías.

–No tengas vergüenza, es natural –puntualizó, aunque sabías que de todas formas se estaba burlando de ti–. Estás en una fiesta de matrimonio donde solo eres amiga del novio y te encuentras rodeada de serpientes y ex mortifagos. Tienes los cojones tan grandes como Potter, Granger. Mis respetos.

Ahora tú te encogiste de hombros y evitaste responder a sus palabras dándole un sorbo a esa explosión de colores que tenías en la mano.

–Inesperadamente delicioso –admitiste.

Él puso su clásica cara de _"lo sé, siempre tengo la razón",_ sin notar que tú empinabas el codo como si estuvieras tomando agua embotellada.

–¡No tan rápido! –exclamó al verte bajar la mitad de una sola movida–. Mucho por hoy –te restringió, quitándote el trago de la mano–. Volvamos a la pista.

Otra vez, te tomó del brazo y te llevó al centro del lugar, pero en esta oportunidad, la música había menguado su ritmo, por lo que colocó una mano detrás de tu espalda para dirigir el vaivén. Te dejaste llevar sin problemas, e incluso cerraste los ojos. Probablemente el alcohol ya te había llegado a la cabeza, desinhibiendo tu cuadrada personalidad.

Cuando volviste a abrir los párpados, te supiste observada.

–Todos nos miran –le musitaste.

–¿Y recién te das cuenta? Es imposible no vernos. Debe ser hipnótico considerando nuestra historia.

Soltaste una risa con el comentario, la que se fue apagando cuando divisaste los ojos verdes del novio, que del otro extremo del lugar, estaban pendientes de cada uno de tus movimientos. Su boca se mantenía cerrada y notabas que apretaba los dientes por cómo se marcaban sus mejillas.

–Harry no parece contento –soltaste, aunque fue más para ti que para él.

–Claro que no –respondió el rubio–. Estoy bailando con su platónica.

–Deja de decir sandeces...

–No digo que no ame a Pansy –te interrumpió, sin darte oportunidad de continuar–. Lo hace, de otra forma, no habría tomado la decisión de echarse encima a todo el clan Weasley. Pero siempre serás una espina clavada de lo que pudo ser y no fue porque no quiso polemizar con la comadreja.

Parecía una estúpida novela lo que estabas escuchando. Te reíste de sus elucubraciones y espetaste divertida.

–Tienes mucha imaginación.

–El tema es que ahora me mira con ese odio porque yo no soy la comadreja –prosiguió, sin tomar nota de tu pesadez–, él no renunció a ti por mí, y de solo pensar que pueda pasar algo entre nosotros, le revuelve las entrañas.

–A ver, explícame –le dijiste, entrando en su juego–. ¿Por qué habría de pensar que puede pasar algo entre nosotros?

Él dejó de moverse y en consecuencia, tú también.

–Porque tenemos química, Granger –declaró sin arrugarse–. Se huele en el aire, siempre fue así. También tenemos una tensión entre nosotros, y sabe que en mí tiene competencia. Tú y yo somos tan opuestos que damos la vuelta y nos tornamos complementarios. Y él sabe que si cometes un desliz conmigo, aunque sea pequeño, no hay vuelta atrás.

Tragaste espeso. Jamás esperaste que te saliera con una respuesta como aquella.

–Repito. Tienes mucha imaginación –atinaste a replicar–. ¿Dónde me llevas? –agregaste cuando el cerró nuevamente su mano en tu brazo para sacarte de ahí.

Avanzaron entre la gente, salieron del salón, y comenzaron a subir al segundo piso del castillo que la familia Parkinson había arrendado para la ocasión, quedando a mitad de camino, justo en el descanso, que era iluminado por un amplio ventanal. De pronto, te viste apoyada contra la pared y él se inclinaba sobre ti. Sus ojos color plata te observaban con tanta intensidad que te traspasaban. Te sentías desnuda.

–¿Qué? –lanzaste en un ladrido, producto del pánico.

–Quiero que lo admitas.

–¿Admitir qué?

–Que lo que acabo de decir te causa curiosidad y que una parte de ti se está torturando por dentro con la posibilidad de que sea verdad. Porque en el fondo, le tienes fobia a la ignorancia, incluso en estos temas.

Estaba hablando en serio. Por las cuatro casas y todos los hechiceros estaba hablando en serio y no necesitabas atribuírselo al exceso de alcohol. Draco Malfoy nunca había parecido más sobrio y ahora ese trago engañoso, que hacía arder tus mejillas, te permitía aceptar para ti misma que era cierto.

No sentías esa tensión durante el colegio, ya que él era demasiado imbécil para siquiera verlo con otros ojos. Pero desde que eras su guardiana, no podías evitar unos aleteos locos en el estómago cuando se tomaban horas charlando de algún tema, sorprendiéndote con lo interesante e inteligente que era.

.

 _Debías enfocarte antes de cometer una estupidez._

.

–No tiene sentido admitir nada, porque no haré nada al respecto –declaraste con la poca fuerza de voluntad que te quedaba–. Moriré con la duda.

–¿Y si te ofrezco la posibilidad de salir de ella? –retrucó él en voz grave, acortando aún más la distancia–. Acá, en este momento. Hagamos el experimento.

Su perfume te estaba intoxicando y detuviste el avance que estaba realizando a tu boca, colocando ambas manos en su abdomen. Tus palmas comenzaron a incendiarse ante el contacto. Nunca te habías percatado de lo trabajado que estaba…

.

 _A quién le mentías. Claro que lo sabías._

.

El muy cínico en una de tus visitas te había recibido sin camiseta, colocándosela después de abrirte la puerta, como si quisiera que supieras lo que te estabas perdiendo.

–Malfoy, no dejaré que me beses –decretaste sin poder ocultar la amargura que sentías con tu propia decisión–. Estoy con Ron. No me confundas con tus mujerzuelas. No lo engañaré.

El enarcó la ceja derecha.

–¿Me estás recriminando? Exudas celos, Granger.

Te mordiste el labio por tu desliz. Claro que habías sonado celosa, tú misma te oíste, tú misma lo sentiste cada vez cuando tocaba visita y una mujer distinta se retiraba de su casa para cumplir con el trámite.

–Está bien. Sin beso en los labios –se resignó al no obtener otra respuesta, sin embargo, no retrocedió el trecho avanzado–. ¿En el cuello? –propuso entonces, ladeando la cabeza de forma insinuante.

.

 _Te la ponía difícil, lo odiabas por eso._

.

–Sigue siendo engaño –resolviste después de un momento de duda–. No dejaré que lo hagas.

–Vamos, Granger, no estás negociando conmigo –reclamó, aunque parecía entretenido con la situación–. Tienes que acceder a algo si quieres que el experimento funcione.

Tus orbes comenzaron a escudriñar su rostro. No se veía mucho gracias a la oscuridad de esa escalera, pero el ventanal del costado otorgaba la luz suficiente para apreciar algunos detalles en los que jamás habías reparado. Por ejemplo, lo absurdamente simétrica que era su cara.

–Solo te dejaría tomarme las manos –concediste en un murmullo.

–Eso y un abrazo –contra ofertó–. De los que le dabas a Potter. Si en definitiva, contra su recuerdo estoy compitiendo.

–¿Vas a seguir con esa estupidez? –rezongaste ya sin ganas–. De acuerdo. Eso y un abrazo.

–Ok. Acá vamos.

Se aproximó hasta que estuvo bien pegado a ti, y lento, muy lento, enlazó sus frías manos contra las tuyas, mientras tú clavabas la mirada en el acto. Era increíble lo bien que calzaban entre sí y lo segura y completa que te hacían sentir.

.

 _Un pulso eléctrico recorrió tu columna y te sacudiste como si te hubiera dado la_ _corriente._

.

–¿Todo bien? –se agachó a musitarte contra la oreja, rozando el lóbulo con los labios.

–Por supuesto –mentiste, cerrando los ojos–. No pasa nada.

La respiración iba y venía, pues en ocasiones se te olvidaba inhalar al sentir su pulgar acariciar el costado de tus manos sin dejar de estrecharlas con firmeza, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarte ir. Ahora que lo pensabas, jamás habrías imaginado que las manos de un niñito ricachón que probablemente nunca había hecho esfuerzo físico en su vida, fueran tan varoniles.

–Ahora, te abrazo –anunció, y tú asentiste.

Draco Malfoy eliminó toda distancia y se acopló a tu cuerpo de una forma natural, pasando un brazo por detrás de tu espalda y el otro a la altura de tu cintura. Estabas estática de pavor y tu corazón se saltó un latido, para luego dispararse en una carrera como si estuvieras corriendo una maratón.

–No seas tramposa –te reclamó con un tono aterciopelado que te hizo zapatear las hormonas–. Tienes que rodear mi cuello.

En silencio, elevaste tus extremidades para cumplir sus deseos, notando como tu piel se erizaba de pies a cabeza.

 _._

 _¿Era engañar a Ron abrazar a otro hombre?_

.

Probablemente no. Pero sí lo era sentirse como te estabas sintiendo en ese momento. Asfixiada por el calor que abrasaba tu vientre y con el deseo de que jamás te fuera a soltar.

El apoyó su barbilla en tu hombro izquierdo levantado y lo oíste suspirar.

–¿Todo bien? –volvió a preguntar.

–Ya te dije. No pasa nada –volviste a mentir.

Se quedó unos segundos más en esa posición y sin presupuestarlo, lo estabas apretando más de la cuenta. Su aroma te estaba embriagando más que el alcohol que corría por tus venas, y su cabello dorado te hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Era extraño. Ese abrazo te hacía consciente de los contornos de tu cuerpo, de la extensión del mismo, como nunca antes lo habías experimentado.

.

 _Y te preguntaste hasta dónde habría escalado todo si hubieras permitido que te besara._

.

–Bueno, tal vez me equivoqué y la tensión solo era de mi parte –esbozó, separándose con parsimonia hasta volver a crear una distancia–. En fin. Adiós, Granger. No saludes a la comadreja de mi parte. Nos vemos el lunes.

 _Cierto_. El lunes te tocaba ir a chequearlo para tu informe del mes.

 _._

 _¿Ahora cómo demonios podrías mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarte?_

.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello para echarlo hacia atrás y podías leer en su rostro cómo trataba de esconder un mohín juguetón, de quien sabe que ha cometido una travesura y está esperando que su víctima se percate de ello.

–Maldición –farfullaste para ti misma al verlo bajar las escaleras para regresar a la fiesta.

Porque en ese momento en que se giró antes de desaparecer, para sonreírte con una calidez que jamás habías presenciado, supiste que el experimento había sido todo un éxito en comprobar su teoría.

.

 _Que ese pequeño desliz, a pesar de ser inofensivo, había sido suficiente._

 _Que ya no había vuelta atrás entre los dos._

.

 **&.&.&**


End file.
